A Song Only For You
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: Hiyono comes back to Japan and gives Ayumu a song. In return, he gave her the scores he composed at the hospital and it must not go into the public. Hiyono defies the rule..:Manga-based:..HiyonoXAyumu Genre: Romance/Humor/General


**A Song Only For You**

By: ShiokuXRose

A little drabble due to my boredom. Genre: General/Romance/Humor/etc. Characters may be OOC (making characters OOC is like a habit of mine...). I haven't read any of the manga past chapter 68, so I don't know exactly what happens at the hospital. I only got the info from Wikipedia. And yes, the plot is nearly totally different. I guess I could say this is for Jenny who's a total fan of AyumuHiyono.

This contains spoilers to those of you who haven't read all of Spiral.

This was meant to be uploaded yesterday, but my stupid wireless connection suddenly died out...

--------------------------------------------------------

Text

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks** (but there aren't any in this one...XD)

--------------------------------------------------------

**A Song Only For You**

**Oneshot**

Hiyono played with the lone earing on her ear. It was the one Ayumu gave her before she went to Germany for her other "mission". It's been a few hours since her plane took off and headed towards Japan. She had learned that Hizumi died of biological complications and Ayumu was hospitalized because of it. She wanted something to give to Ayumu when she comes back. Only one thing that appeared special in her mind. A song. With not much luck at first, she even took her time to call Eyes and forced him to help her when his concert was in Germany, which also held back his schedule a lot. She learned to play the piano from Eyes

"Please prepare for landing," she heard the flight attendant say. _Crap! I didn't finish the last few measures! _She sighed and closed the score. She placed it in her bag and waited for the landing. Now at the airport, she used her cell phone and called Ayumu's house.

"Hello...? Narumi Madoka speaking." Her voice was still sleepy and tired. As expected, she is calling at seven. Most likely, she has a hangover.

"Madoka-san. It's Hiyono."

"Hiyono-chan! Did you just get back?" Her relationship with Ayumu's sister isn't that bad anymore. In fact, they became fast friends.

"Yeah, I'm still at the airport. I was wondering which hospital Ayumu's in. I want to visit him."

"It's the usual hospital. Should I call him to tell that you're comming?"

"No, that's fine. I want to keep it a surprise."

"Alright."

"It's been awhile since I was last here. I can't remember where the nearest music store is."

"Music store? What do you need to go to the music store for?"

"It's a secret."

"If you're going to the direction of the hospital, then just ask a taxi driver to go to Minami Music Store."

"Okay, see you later." Hiyono hanged up and headed out the automatic door. She called for taxi and waited to arrive at the music store. She paid the driver and entered the store.

"Welcome!" the storekeeper greeted her.

"Is there a piano here that I can borrow for awhile? Free of charge, of course."

"Ah, yes. Right around the corner. Are you practicing for something?"

"Yeah." She opened the cover. "I want to finish composing a piece and practice it. It's going to be a present." She opened the score and started playing. She stumbled at a few places but she managed to reached the unfinished part.

"Wow, you're good. Somewhat happy and sad at the same time and makes you have hope," the storekeeper complimented.

"Nah, I'm not that good. I might take an hour, if that's fine."

"Yes, it's fine." The little bell on the front door ringed. "Well, I'll be attending to the customer now."

"Okay." He left and closed the door to the piano room so she wouldn't be bothered. Hiyono started to think hard about how to end the piece. _I think a little grace note is alright when there's a ritardando. Then there will be a low chord tied to the last measure for the left hand, at the end, and for the right hand...I think I should just use my thumb and slide it up the keyboard and end it with a chord...maybe I should add another note at the last chord for the left hand. Hm...a ritardando should be there too. Yes perfect! _She thought while she drew the notes onto the staff paper. She started playing from the start to the end. She added dynamics and other little changes through out the piece until she was satisfied. She played it another time. This time, she was satisfied. "Yes! Complete! The long times of hell being scolded by Eyes because I'm ruining his schedule and causing a riot in the music world finally paid off!" She cried fake tears. "Alright for another practice run. With no mistakes this time!" she said, all fired up. She ended up practicing for two hours before it was perfect. "Argh...so tired." She packed up and left the room.

"Ah, done?"

"Yep!"

"I've been wondering how long you've started playing."

"A year."

"So you're a genius!"

"You're flattering me! It's all because of my hard work." _And Eyes' ridiculous hellish training method._ "Alright, I'm leaving. Thank you so much!"

"Come again!"

"Yep!" She said while heading out the door. She decided to stop by at Ayumu's place since she's hungry. She stopped at the front door and rang the bell. She heard groaning and the dragging of slippers from the inside. The door clicked open, revealing a ghostly Madoka. The moment she saw Hiyono she brightened up.

"Hiyono-chan! Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now? Come in first." She entered the apartment. The moment she stepped in, memories of the time she spent with Ayumu here flooded back.

"About that, I'm hungry so I decided to stop here."

"Good timing! I'm no good at cooking, so please help me and while you're at it you can try and make a bento for Ayumu. I bet Ayumu will be happy to finally get a meal from you!"

"Yeah right, last time he made a face!"

"But you improved in Germany didn't you?" Hiyono sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win."

"Madoka...hangover remedy...please..." Kiyotaka's voice started to die away. Hiyono stared Kiyotaka while Madoka went to get the medicinal soup. (A/N: I think there's this medicinal soup that helps with hangovers.)

"What happened yesterday?" Hiyono asked while getting the ingredients from the fridge.

"Well, we had another party at our department celebrating the solving of another extremely hard case. Kiyotaka's the one who drank the most since he's the one who solved most of it."

"Ah...we had a guest?...Oh...hi there, Hiyono...san..." Kiyotaka muttered. _So he's _that _slow when he's suffering from a (major) hangover..._Hiyono thought.

"Good morning, Kiyotaka-san. I'll be borrowing your kitchen for a sec."

"Ah...okay...Madoka...call the department that we're suffering from a major hangover...and that we will be unable to work."

"Okay. I doubt there's going to be anyone there to answer it though. Everyone was crazy yesterday...The higher ups (that aren't having a hangover) are going to get mad..." The two women prepared the food, while Kiyotaka flipped through the channels before eating.

"Ah! Hiyono-chan! It's almost time for Ayumu to eat. You should head for the hospital now," Madoka said after glancing at the clock. Hiyono swiftly stuffed the last bits of food into her mouth.

"Goushou-sama deshita. I'm leaving my stuff here for the time being, thanks. Itekimasu!" Hiyono said while grabbing her bag with the score in it. (A/N: I think Goushou-sama deshita is the way you spell it & say it...it's similar to Thanks for the food. Itekimasu (sp?...) means I'm off or I'm leaving now.)

"Be careful on your way there!" Hiyono heard Madoka call before shutting the front door.

"Alright! First stop the flower shop! I better hurry before the food gets too cold." She took a taxi and bought a small bouquet purple hyacinths, light purple hydrangeas, and purple irises. Soon, she ended up in front of Ayumu's hospital room door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Ayumu was on his bed, his left arm in a sling, looking straight out the window. Hiyono noticed there's a grand piano at one side of the room and she wondered how it can fit through the door. After a few steps into the room, he turned around. Upon realizing who had entered, he was slightly shocked.

"H-Hiyono!" Ayumu stuttered.

"I'm back Ayumu," Hiyono said smiling.

"Welcome back. When did you come back?"

"Just this morning. I went to your house to get some food. Madoka-san asked me to give you there so here's your bento." She lifted the box wrapped in cloth and set it on the table. "I brought you flowers too. I'll go change the flowers." Ayumu nodded. Then he noticed what flowers they are.

"Hey, what's with the purple hyacinths. I get the hydrangeas, and the irises. But...haven't I already forgiven you?"

"Um...I was kinda worried that you're still mad at me." (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about with the flowers, go to google and look up the meaning of flowers or something.)

"I'm not mad. Oh well. Thanks for the flowers." Hiyono finished arranging the flowers in the vase.

"Say, can I _please_ feed you?" She said.

"No."

"Nice, immediate answer. _Pretty please?_"

"No. If you're thinking I can't eat with only one hand, you're wrong."

"But I really really want to feed you after two long years." Hiyono started fake crying. Ayumu sweat dropped and sighed.

"Alright."

"Alright what?" Hiyono continued sobbing. Ayumu's eyebrow twitched.

"Alright! You can feed me, so would you please stop crying?!"

"Yay!" _Augh...great...this is embarassing..._Ayumu thought and mentally sighed. She opened the box and grabbed some rice and meat. "Say ah!"

"...Do that again and I won't eat." Hiyono pouted.

"Alright." _Aww! He's so cute! He's blushing! He's embarassed! _Hiyono smiled. Soon, he finished the whole bento. "Nee, Ayumu. Will you please listen?" Ayumu turned his head to look at her.

"Listen to what?"

"This." She pulled out the score.

"A score?"

"Yeah, I just finished this today. I wanted to give you a gift when I return. And I can only think of a song. I suffered though hellish training Eyes gave me, so please?"

"So Eyes taught you. No wonder the female nurses are talking about the time when Eyes disappeared for a while. So that was to teach you." Hiyono sheepishly laughed.

"Eyes scolded me for that."

"Alright, I'll listen." Hiyono got up from her sit and sat down on the piano stool. She neatly ripped the pages with the song out and lined them up on the stand.

"Okay, I'll try not to make any mistakes," She said while flexing her fingers. She inhaled and placed her hands on the keyboard. She exhaled and started playing. A gentle angelic melody with a somewhat sad harmony played out softly. The song slowly crescendo-ed to the middle of the song where the climax of the piece is. There, the song accelerates and then slowly the new melody of the climax blended into the same melody of the beginning. At the same time, the song slows down to the same pace as before. Soon she came to the end and let the chord resonate through the room and disappear on its own. She turned her body towards Ayumu so she could see him. But she saw a bunch of nurses and other patients at the door.

"What's with the people..." Hiyono stated.

"You got fans. Maybe." Then one of the older nurses yelled at the nurses for not working. The nurses started complaining and said that the music is so pretty as a compliment and an excuse. The nurses escorted the patients back to their rooms after getting a short round of lecturing. Hiyono laughed a little then turned to Ayumu.

"So...how was it?" she asked.

"Not bad," he stated bluntly.

"Anything else?"

"It's good."

"Anything else?"

"What else is there?"

"Humph fine." She turned back around facing the piano and crossed her arms. Ayumu got up from his bed and stood behind her. He sighed. Looking out the window, he started mumbling.

"I'm going to say this once. Thank you." Hiyono turned around with a happy smile.

"Say that again!"

"Didn't I just say I'm only going to say it once?"

"But I really want to hear you say it again!" she said with puppy eyes.

"Augh, fine. Thank you. Here's a return gift. Move over a bit." He sat down and put his right hand on the keyboard.

"What? You're going to play?"

"My right arm's fine. Don't worry. I guess I'll play the right hand of the song you just played. Nee, what's the song called? I don't see a name on the score."

"I haven't named it yet..."

"Then I'll name it." He got up and took a pen out from the desk drawer beside the bed. He sat back down and wrote a title on the score.

"Kibou? The owner commented on the song when I practiced at his store. He said that the song makes you have hope. I guess that's a good name." She smiled. (Kibou means hope.)

"Okay, then I'll start playing. Hiyono, you play the left hand part."

"Eh? Uh...alright."

"This is probably the last time, I'm going to touch the piano."

"What? But, I thought you love the piano a lot."

"I know I do, but it's not like I could play it much anymore."

"Alright! I'll do my best to not have any mistakes!" Hiyono said with fire in her eyes. Ayumu smiled.

"Okay, we'll start after four beats." Hiyono nodded and they started playing. She felt really happy to be able to play with Ayumu. The piece ended. Before she realized, she was crying. "Hiyono! What's the matter?" Ayumu asked, worried.

"I just sob don't sob want you to stop sob playing. I really really like sob you playing the piano." She brought up a hand to wipe her tears.

"Silly. It's not like I gave up music." Ayumu used his healthy hand and wiped away the tears the flowed from her right eye. "Come here." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bed. "Sit down." She obeyed. He opened the desk drawer and took out a handkerchief. He took her hand away from her eyes and pushed the handkerchief into it. But she wasn't bothering to use it. Then Ayumu decided to use another tactic. "Please stop crying." Ayumu gently kissed her eye. Hiyono immediately stopped crying and blushed.

"Y-you...just-"

"You still like me don't you?" Ayumu asked with a serious face after seeing her reaction. Hiyono blushed even more. "You're still wearing the earring I gave you. So?"

"Y-yes. I still l-like you," she answered blushing.

"Great! Then, I can give these to you."

"Huh?" He grabbed score books from the drawer and gently set them on her lap. He sat down beside her on the bed.

"These...are score books." Hiyono looked through them.

"I've been writing music this whole time."

"Ah! These don't have a title."

"You can name them." Then, Hiyono got to the last score and widened her eyes in surprise when she read the title.

"You...you...name this after me?" Ayumu blushed.

"Y-yeah. You're the only Hiyono I know."

"T-thank you," Hiyono smiled happily. He reached out and held the side of her face. Gently turning her head to face him, he kissed her. (A/N: There's no way I could describe a kiss scene. For you perverts out there, jk jk, you can imagine the scene yourself.)

"By the way, Hiyono...the kiss is not free."

"Eh?"

"You're going to have to play those songs for me and help me on the new songs. Plus, you're gonna have to bring me food and flowers every time you visit, and that's everyday. Though flowers can be brought after they start wilting. Then you can replant them in soil, that way they can live longer."

"Uh...can you repeat that again? You said it too fast." Hiyono grabbed her notebook and pen from her bag. Ayumu repeated it for her.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't you ever give anyone the scores."

"Does that mean making it public?"

"Yes." Hiyono smirked.

"But I have other plans," she laughed an evil laugh and quickly packed her belongings.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Nothing!" She grabbed her notepad that has paper with no lines. "Here! Sign this please!" He did what he was told, though he hesitated for a second.

"What do you need my signature for?" he asked.

"You'll know sooner or later. It's getting late. I'll come back tomorrow!" She gave him a quick peck to his cheek and left while laughing another round of evil laughter.

"...What is she planning...?"

------------------------------------------------------------

**Valentine's Day...at the hospital room...**

The TV was on and was going to show Eyes' concert live.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Hiyono gave him the bouquet of Christmas roses and red roses. Ayumu took out a CD case that was in it. The cover was black and the piano keyboard ran diagonally from the top left to bottom right. The black keys of the keyboard was hidden among the black background. A red ribbon was running accross the cover paper wrapping once around the keyboard. The title was in a gray fancy old-fashioned font with lots of curls. The back was black with the track number and song titles in a common gray font.

"How do you like it? I designed the cover myself." Ayumu's eyebrow twitched.

"What's with the Christmas roses. It's not even Christmas! And plus what's with this lame title! Ayumu and Hiyono's Piano collection. Can't you have a more creative title like the songs?"

"As for the flowers, you'll know soon. Then as for the title, I can't think of anything. Oh wait, I remember, I changed the title a few days ago! I renamed it Kiseki. It's better, right? Don't worry, it's the only one CD. The newer one's with the upcomming songs will have a better name." (Kiseki means miracle.)

"A lot better." Sounds of clapping was heard from the TV. The two turned their attentions to the TV. Eyes and Kiyotaka was on stage.

"What's my brother doing on the stage?" Then Eyes started talking.

"Thank you all for comming to my concert. I invited the famous Narumi Kiyotaka to play as my duet partner."

"Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day to you all!" Kiyotaka called out to the crowd. The crowd roared.

"This time, the concert's going to be a little different. But please enjoy!" They both sat down and started playing a song for two people and two pianos. Ayumu stared at the screen as he heard the familiar tune that was playing. It was duet for two pianos that he had composed! He decided to stay calm and not get angry. Hiyono was silently praying for her to go to heaven instead of hell. The piece ended. The crowd applauded and Eyes started talking again.

"As I said earlier, this concert's different. I know Narumi Ayumu, you're watching this! So you better listen. And everyone else too. All the songs on the list that we're playing today are composed by Narumi Ayumu, Kiyotaka's little brother!...Pfft!" He seem like he was suppose to continue but he started laughin. _The_ Eyes started laughing. The crowd stared in shock. Kiyotaka joined in laughing.

"I never knew little brother...that you would compose songs...for a girl! It's so not like you! Oh! And the lucky girl is of course Hiyono Yuizaki!" Ayumu snapped and turned to Hiyono.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. THIS!?" He asked, raising his voice at each word.

"Uh...Valentine's day gift number two?" Ayumu started yelling. Hiyono grabbed the flowers for defense.

"Ayumu! The flowers! The meaning of the flowers!"

"Peace and Love, eh? So that's what the Christmas roses are for. Peace because of Valentine's day gift number two. That's so nice of you," He said smiling, the edge of his lips twiching, while a vein popped at his forehead.

"I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Hiyono hid behind the flowers. She inwardly laughed at his reaction.

"By the way, little brother. Don't fight with Hiyono-san!" Kiyotaka said.

"Brother, I am so gonna kill you. You got that? I'm so gonna kill you!" He glared at the screen.

"Also, after the concert. We will be giving away CDs with Kiyotaka's, Hiyono's, Ayumu's, and my signature for a cheap price of a dollar for a donation." The crowd cheered. "For the people who are unable to buy after the concert and is watching from home or workplace, the CDs will be on sale at bookstores, music stores, and other stores for the same price for a week before it returns to the original price. The CDs contains all the songs that will be played in this concert plus a bonus song composed by Hiyono for Ayumu. Please stop by after the concert and buy one! Oh, and Ayumu? Violence is not allowed," Eyes declared with an evil smirk.

FIN...

------------------------------------

Hope you like it! I just love the ending XD. (Ignore my poor grammar abilities...) I think this is my first fic that doesn't have a swear word in it. XD Please review!

ShiokuXRose


End file.
